monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Hexiciah Steam
Hexiciah Steam is a famous cyborg mad scientist, and the father of Robecca Steam. Portrayers Hexiciah Steam is voiced by Dave B. Mitchell. Character Personality A famous scientist among the monster community, Hexiciah is always upbeat and enthusiastic, especially when he is immersed in his studies. He is constantly on the search for new knowledge and discoveries, and is known for going on many adventures around the world. In particular, he was fascinated by the Builders, an ancient race of monsters who created the Catacombs under Monster High While his age is unknown, he has been alive for several centuries. 400 years ago, he assisted Elissabat in her escape from Transylvania, and helped hide the Vampire's Heart. 200 years ago, he became a teacher at Monster High after it's founding, where he became acquainted with Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, a young Mr Rotter, and a young Victor Frankenstein. He also created Robecca during this time, after getting the idea for a robot daughter from a message which, unknown to him, had been left by Robecca herself during her trip to the past. A hundred years later, Hexiciah joined an expedition to explore an unseen section of the Catacombs. Inside, they discovered a strange machine made by the Builders and unwittingly activated it, placing them in suspended animation for a hundred years. Hexiciah eventually escaped the machine, and was reunited with Robecca, who had been searching the Catacombs for him. Relationships Family His father was a human scientist. His mixed heritage is perhaps the reason for his long life. He may or may not be considered a hybrid due to his cyborg anatomy. He is the father and creator of Robecca Steam. Friends Hexiciah Steam was a man with a good reputation in monster society during the late nineteenth and early twentieth century. He was a close friend of the Steins and was trusted by Dracula and Elissabat, the vampire queen. During his time at Monster High, he became close friends with Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, and it is implied the two have a romantic relationship. Romance As said before, it is implied that he and Headless Headmistress Bloodgood had a romantic relationship. Cartoon Volume 3 TV specials Hexiciah was entrusted with the Vampire's Heart by Elissabat, the future Vampire Queen, as she feared that her uncle, Lord Stoker, would use her as a puppet ruler to the vampires. After being entrusted with the Heart, Hexiciah installed it within his daughter, Robecca, for safe keeping, leading them back to Elissabat centuries later. Volume 4 TV specials During a class on heritage in 1814, Hexiciah has to have a friendly talking to with his student Sparky, who's attempts to create life are reckless and short-sighted at best. Hexiciah invites him for a discussion after class before calling the session to an end and leaving. When a little while later he reaches his room in the catacombs, his time travel device appears used, but he pays little mind to it because he finds something more intriguing: a letter left by his daughter. The intriguing part is that he does not have a daughter, but the letter inspires him to build one. Some time later, he decides to look into the time portal too and through it reaches a laboratory in 2014, where he is greeted by his daughter and finds Sparky in tears over being responsible for the death of his own granddaughter. Hexiciah is unfazed, explaining the matter of life once more to Sparky and inspiring all students present to give a little of their own spark to return Frankie back to life. Once she's safe, he bids his daughter farewell and takes Sparky back to 1814 with him. Timeline * Early July, 2012: Hexiciah Steam makes his diary debut in Robecca Steam's 'Between Classes' diary. * April 02, 2013: Hexiciah Steam makes his ''Ghoulfriends'' book semi-debut in Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun. * May 06, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Hexiciah Steam. * March 11, 2014: Hexiciah Steam makes his 3D cartoon semi-debut in "Frights, Camera, Action!". * September 30, 2014: Hexiciah Steam makes a proper 3D cartoon debut in "Freaky Fusion". Notes * In Ghoulfriends Just Want to Have Fun, Hexiciah is constantly referred to as Hexicah. This either is an error or a preliminary name. *Hexiciah's background has strong similarities to the character Rotwang from the 1927 science fiction film'' Metropolis. Gallery vlcsnap-2108-03-21-00h42m47s618.png|Hexiciah returns to his office to find it a mess vlcsnap-4064-06-16-00h13m10s448.png|The letter to Hexiciah from his future daughter, Robecca vlcsnap-5779-08-29-18h23m37s628.png|Hexiciah inspired to build Robecca vlcsnap-1768-09-27-08h15m49s342.png|Hexiciah works on Robecca's blueprints vlcsnap-2472-12-26-05h32m39s591.png|Hexiciah arrives in the year 2014 vlcsnap-8224-08-26-16h28m00s531.png|Hexiciah unites with his future daughter, Robecca vlcsnap-6889-12-23-18h27m51s838.png|"It looks as though I did an amazing job building you. Or rather, ''will do an amazing job at some point." vlcsnap-5711-11-04-12h04m28s719.png|Hexiciah already impressed by what Robecca will look like once he finishes building her in the past vlcsnap-5123-07-30-01h28m59s781.png|"And you, Victor Frankenstein, are late for our conversation after class. By about 200 years if I'm not mistaken." vlcsnap-8803-10-01-19h00m55s566.png|"And I'm here to bring you back to our time. Where you belong." vlcsnap-0128-11-09-15h09m06s308.png|Hexiciah watches as the spark of joy from everyone at Monster High comes together to revive Frankie vlcsnap-1404-03-29-22h10m16s884.png|Hexiciah encouraging Victor not to give up on saving his granddaughter vlcsnap-0638-03-21-03h33m47s992.png|"Alright, Victor Frankenstein, it's time to go." vlcsnap-9788-01-14-22h49m55s990.png|Hexiciah and Victor return to 1814 Concept art - Hexiciah evolution.jpg Hexiciah-face.jpg Category:Characters Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Fay Category:Humans Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Robots